Lydia Charming
Lydia Charming, ''full title '''Queen Lydia Marie Blanc-Charming' is a 2018 introduced character. She was a previous damsel in distress type character from some generic story, in which she was saved by a Knight on a White Horse, Valiant Blanc. She was known as a fierce and fiesty princess, and often known as the "cool mom/aunt" by her son and niece. However, her life sadly was cut short when she and her husband died during an attack at a previous knight get together, when there son was only Character Personality *often described as fierce *apperantly she was vry rebellious as a kiddo *however it has been noted by todd that lydia would have alligned with the royals *very motherly and caring *idk man Appearance tba Hobbies and Interests Singing TBA Reading TBA Collecting Things TBA Fairy Tale Damsels in Distress Lydia was a previous damsel-in-distress from some generic fairytale. Her husband, Valiant Blanc, was a knight on a White Horse. How does Lydia come into it? Lydia was the oldest child of the King and Queen of some very small kingdom that's located somewhere in the generel France area, don't ask me questions. Her parents were both minor destinies, and Lydia and her brother, Harrison, both grew up believing they would have generic legacy. Lydia's legacy year came and past, and nothing new came to be. She was some Damsel in Distress, to be saved by her future husband, Valiant Blanc, a knight on a white horse. This is what she was prepared to do. However, when she was in her final year of High School, ready to go off and do whatever, it was Harrison's legacy year. When Legacy Day came, Lydia, of course, attended the cenermony, only expecting to see her brother find out he was from Generic Legacy #58. Instead, he ended up into a rather big fairytale: Diamonds and Toads as the King's Son. This lead to some very big (hidden) jealous between the two siblings. They still remained close, but as Lydia lived her generic life, Harrison was in the spotlight. Relationships Family Adventerous Charming (Father) tba Olivia Charming (Mother) tba Harrison Charming (Brother) tba Todd Blanc-Charming (Son) tba Roseline Diamonds (Sister-in-Law) tba Megan Diamonds (Niece) tba Friends Considerate Knight whos this??? Adam Knight aDAM Aquantices Francine Toad tba Amythest-Iris Diamonds tba Romance Valiant Blanc (Husband) tba Enemies tba Outfits Alternative Universes Reality AU Lydia Smith comes from a rich family, who are one of those families who are rich and famous for being rich and famous, no one really knows why or how. But anyway, she became a famous actress, known for her roles in Princess Spoofs and her brother became an Olympic Archer. Lydia, at some point, marries the famous sport player of some generic sport, Amory Blanc, and the two have a son, Todd Blanc-Smith. During a sports game that included many famous athletes, there was an "accident"/attack involving a car crashing into the sports plex they were at, killing Lydia and her husband. The MaggieVerse In the MaggiVerse, two main things are changed: Lydia and Valiant do not die, and Roseline and Harrison have another child. Lydia and Valiant leave for their Past Knight and Damsels Get Together Thing, and there still is an attack, however, Lydia and Valiant make it out alive. Lydia is also the aunt to not only Megan, but to her younger sister Magnolia "Maggie", the namsake of this AU. Lydia continues to live a happy life with her husband and son, and nothing else major in her life happens. Trivia *While she never gets to meet her, her granddaughter, Lydia-Violet Charming, is named after her. **On a semi-releated note, her grandson (who she got to meet once), Ren Charming, middle name is changed to Valiant after her husband. Notes *Lydia and Harrison's names were purely random. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Alumni Category:Deceased Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Queens Category:Royalty